Ombre dans le brouillard
by Neyel
Summary: Un pari stupide mettant en place une ville, et un GrimmIchi odieux


Plop à tous et à toutes (surtout à toutes, en fait, je pense)

Alors, je vais tout d'abord vous expliquer quelques petite choses avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de ce...truc

1- Pourquoi truc? Parce que je trouve que c'est mal écrit

2- Pourquoi c'est mal écrit? Parce que je l'ai fait en 45 minutes T.T

3- *lecteur (vous, logiquement)* "Mais quel crétin... écrire un OS, en 45 minutes?"

Et bien en fait, voilà: une âme damnée, (Lilisu pour ne pas la nommer) avec laquelle je discutais, un soir comme les autres, me lança un pari. Et comme je suis _toujours_ avide de gagner des paris, pour peu qu'ils soient intéressants, j'ai eu le courage d'accepter d'écrire, je cite, _un Grimmichi hard en moins de une heure_. Et comme c'était le premier texte que je postais, et que je ne savais pas comment poster, je l'ai plié en 45 min chrono pour avoir le temps de le publier.

Voualààà! Ma mise en page a aussi été foutue en l'air, parce que je l'ai posté sur MP4, le chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de la laisser telle quelle.

Et enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

Il courait. Il sentait le vent froid qui mordait sa peau. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne le rattraperait pas. Il le sentait. Mais il était un combattant. Jamais il n'avait cédé un bout de terrain. Jamais il n'avait abandonné. Et il ne le ferait pas cette fois là non plus. Alors il courait. Il sentait cette silhouette se diluer aux confins de cet effroyable brouillard qui l'entourait, qui l'étouffait, et d'où jaillissait le froid qui brûlait (paradoxaaal) ses blessures. Il se sentait faiblir. Mais il courrait. Il pouvait le rattraper. Il le croyait jusqu'aux tréfond de son être. Et tant pis pour la voix qui lui répétait qu'il avait tort et qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Il courrait.

Il marchait. Ce matin, le brouillard s'était levé sur sa ville natale. L'air était froid, et ses doigts étaient crispés sur la malette qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait beau aimer ce temps, qui gelait toutes choses, qui le faisait réfléchir, il avait encore échoué. Il pensait que ce serait la bonne, cette fois-ci. Ils étaient bien d'accord, ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intêrets. Mais quelque chose avait bloqué. Et tout avait foiré. Alors il marchait. Il aurait dû penser, et ce jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être, que jamais il ne trouverait le bon. Qu'il pourrait chercher autant qu'il le voudrait, il échouerait. Mais cette idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Car il était un combattant. Il ne pliait pas devant les obstacles. Les obstacles se pliaient devant lui. Et il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque il aurait atteint son but.

Alors il marchait.

Deux respirations. Une désordonnée, trop rapide, instable. Et une calme, tranquille, laissant s'échapper une légère fumée, due au brouillard.

Deux bruits de pas dans le silence. Un martelant le pavé. Un bruit de course effrénée, une course pour une vie. Et un calme, mesuré, démarche lente du marcheur solitaire. Bruits de pqs de personnes perdues.

Deux corps. Un ruisselant de sueur. Un, frais, propre. Mais deux corps meutris

Enfin, deux esprits. Deux esprits semblables. Deux combattants. Deux invaincus. Deux qui n'abandonnent pas, qui ne baissent au grand jamais les bras. Deux, tellements opposés mais tellement semblables. Deux, que le destin, cruel personnage et doux bienfaiteur, choisit de réunir dans le brouillard

Il marchait. Il était presque arrivé, il le sentait. Il aurait pu refaire ce trajet les yeux fermés, à reculons. Peu à peu, il se mit enfin à sourire. Certes, il allait comme chaque jour, être un spectateur. Passer sa journée au même endroit, à scruter la foule, en y cherchant celui qu'il voulait. Celui qui le comprendrait. Mais s'il le trouvait, alors il serait enfin complet. Il marchait et souriait.

Presque arrivé, il tendit l'oreille. Le brouillard, gangue grise, avait beau bloquer la vue, il diffusait les sons. Ainsi le jeune homme à la malette pu entendre un bruit de pas. Plus précisément, un bruit de course. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne, jamais personne n'était là à ce moment. La foule sortait en groupe, à la même heure. Toujours. Comme une entité dont il serait l'électron libre. Pourtant, les pas se rapprochaient. Alors, il s'assit sur un banc et attendit.

Il courrait. Mais la silhouette lui échappait, il le sentait. Il avait beau accélérer, l'adrénaline avait beau décupler ses forces, lentement, la silhouette se dissipait dans le brouillard...

Il le savait. Comme toutes les fois, la situation lui échappait. Il croyait avoir raison, avoir trouvé. Mais non. Il tenta de se raccrocher à un ultime espoir, et, ignorant la voix qui lui murmurait qu'il avait encore échoué, qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, il poussa son corps à la limite. Et la silhouette disparut. Alors il s'arrêta. Épuisé, il s'assit sur un banc. Et son regard tomba sur une malette. Et un homme quil la serrait

Il l'avait vu débouler. Des cheveux bleus, en bataille, encadrant un visage fin, mais sec. Un corps musclé, à ce qu'il pouvait juger. L'individu courrait à une vitesse incroyable, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Ou plus exactement comme si le diable l'avait aux trousses. Mais soudainement, il s'était arrêté. Devant un banc. Son banc. Et, apparemment épuisé, en sueur, il s'assit. À ses côtés.

Deux hommes dans le brouillard

L'un roux, l'autre aux cheveux bleus.

Deux âmes combattantes

Deux âmes perdues

Deux personnes qui, un matin, se trouvent

Deux personnes qui se parlent

Deux personnes qui se comprennent.

Deux personnes.

Une malette

-Ichigo, c'est ça? demande le grand bleu

-Ouais, répond le roux

-C'est peut être indiscret, mais... Qu'y à t'il dans cette malette?

Alors le rouquin rougit. Puis, soudain, se raidit. Éclair de détermination dans le regard. Il ouvre la malette. Lorsque le cuir, les lames, et le fouet apparaissent, un sourire carnassier fend le visage du bleuté. Et il se jette sur la bouche du roux, saisissant le fouet par la même occasion

Un banc.

Deux silhouettes, éclatantes dans le brouillard

Du sang sur des lames gisant à terre, sur du cuir, sur le banc.

Deux silhouettes, souffrantes et follement heureuses

Deux combattants

Complets

* * *

Après relecture, je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire ça... c'est honteux...

Marchi pour les reviews!


End file.
